


Insta-kill

by klutzyelf, Sapphire_Slytherin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Character Death, Ethics, Euthanasia, Gen, Terminal Illnesses, idek man we wrote it for a class assignment, script, something something Prime Directive, something something college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzyelf/pseuds/klutzyelf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Slytherin/pseuds/Sapphire_Slytherin
Summary: "Captain's Log, Stardate 46345.1 We are are on course to receive a diplomatic embassy from the planet Enos, and escort them to a summit of delegates specially chosen to negotiate a ceasefire between two warring races..."Its very dramatic really.





	Insta-kill

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this for a class assignment. College is fucking great y'all you get to take classes all about Star Trek, that aside this is actually super hilarious when you act it out. Mostly because we're bad actors; non-professional truly...like...yeah...anyway...enjoy?

Picard:   
_Captain's Log, Stardate 46345.1 We are are on course to receive a diplomatic embassy from the planet Enos, and escort them to a summit of delegates specially chosen to negotiate a ceasefire between two warring races._

Picard:   
Welcome aboard the Enterprise!  
[addresses each in turn]   
Ambassador Thog, Ambassador Obia; I hope we can serve you well on your mission.  
Thog:  
Thank you for your warm welcome Captain, we are honored to be transported aboard the legendary Enterprise.  
Obia:   
Apologies for the miscommunication, Captain. I am Dr. Obia, not an ambassador. I am just here to provide the real ambassadors with any medical assistance they may require.  
Picard:   
Well, you are welcome to utilize our sickbay for any additional resources, materials, medicines. Our Dr. Crusher would be more than willing to accomodate you.

[SCENE CHANGE: Coming back onto Enterprise after summit]

Picard:   
Ambassador Thog are you well?

Thog:  
[collapses]

[all begin to speak over one another. Ad lib: sound concerned]

Data:   
[sounding above chatter]  
Do you require assistance Ambassador?

[NOTE: At this point when Thog collapses she is now replaced with a mannequin. She proceeds to control the powerpoint scene changes.]

[SCENE CHANGE: In Sick Bay]

Picard:  
[to both Doctors]  
How is her condition Doctors?

Obia:   
[checking results of a scanner]   
Not good I'm afraid. The Ambassador is Xanuitic.

Crusher:   
[performing her own bio scans]   
I am unfamiliar with that condition. How serious is it? Is it treatable?

Obia:  
Unfortunately, I’m sad to say no. As far as our planet is aware, there is no reliable form of treatment. It is fatal.

Crusher:   
How long do we have to improvise a course of treatment?

Obia:   
[sadly; shaking head; slowly]   
Thog has known about her condition for many years and made her peace with it so that she could continue her work as a delegate. She does not wish for her life to be prolonged.

Thog:  
[showing clear signs of distress]

Picard:   
She is clearly suffering a great deal, Doctor Obia! Is there nothing you can do to alleviate her suffering?

Obia:   
Unfortunately, Captain, there’s nothing I can do. The way that this condition causes the nervous system to deteriorate it is unique to our species, modern medicine has not yet developed a way to combat it or even to numb her pain.

Picard:   
[turns to Crusher]

Thog:   
Don’t cause yourself undue trouble Piccard, I have known this day was coming, I simply deluded myself into believing I would be well enough to carry out this last mission. The time has finally come that I will soon lose all motor function.  
[To Obia]

Thog:   
I cannot allow the Solos and Calrissians to perceive me as weak or the delicate peace we have achieved will be lost. It is time for me to ‘make my last toast.’

Obia:   
[nodding]   
You have served our people and the galaxy well, farewell my friend.

Picard:   
Farewell? Ambassador, with our technology we will continue to search for a cure for you!

Thog:   
Captain, your dedication is admirable, but such a miracle will not be possible in my lifetime. Not to mention that my existence will very soon be one of excruciating suffering and I will likely lose myself to madness. I have to ask that you provide me with a very small dose of that one drug, so that I can pass peacefully into whatever comes next.

Data:  
Captain, that drug, while commonplace on the Enterprise, is lethal even in small doses to the Ambassador’s species due to their unique physiology and metabolic pathways.

Picard:   
[flustered]   
Ambassador, I cannot stand by in your time of need! I implore you to hold onto your life and to give us a chance to help you.

Obia:   
Piccard, you mean well but your words dishonor her, this condition is an inescapable sentence of suffering and pain. Death is inevitable, but only after years of torture.

Picard:   
[to crusher]   
Dr. what do you know of this?

Obia:   
[interrupting]  
Its true Captain! This condition is characterized by having only mild symptoms for some time that do not interfere with one’s daily life. But, inevitably, the ability of the nerves cells to depolarize and repolarize begins to deteriorate very rapidly, causing the muscles and brain cells to cease to function adequately. An individual can be fully functional one day and then be bed-ridden the next.

Data:   
Because this condition is not uncommon on the Ambassador’s home planet, the suicide of one who has begun to experience the more severe effects of the disease has become somewhat ritualized. It is considered an honorable escape from madness that preserves one’s dignity in their culture.

Thog:   
Piccard, you are a moral man and wish to preserve all life, I can see that. But I implore you not to impose your own values on me in my time of need. I ask that you respect my ability to choose for myself while I still can, and I choose to die while I can still be proud of my work as a delegate.

Picard:  
I do not seek to undermine your culture, but I must insist that you be open to continuing to face your life, as terrifying as that may seem. I might add that the Federation does not authorize assisted suicides.

Data:   
To be clear, the Federation takes a vague stance against assisting suicide, but is lacking in literature concerning euthanasia due to medical complications, creating a grey area.

Picard:   
[quietly and angrily]   
When I require your counsel I’ll ask for it Mr. Data.

Thog:   
[outraged]   
You mistake me for a coward, Picard!

Picard:   
That is not my intenti-

Obia:   
You yourself fail to be open to her right to choose her own fate! In all things the Federation upholds the right of sentient beings to be the masters of their own fates, yet when that is uncomfortable for you, you turn your face away as though our cultural practices and values are no longer valid!

Thog:   
Piccard, Obia speaks harshly, but is not wrong. Please don’t act as though your reluctance to aid me in this is a virtue, it is, in fact, prolonging my suffering. 

Picard:   
I am sorry you to cause you pain, please understand that my own moral guidelines would lead me to preserve your life as well as I can, not to end it. 

Thog:   
I can understand that, but you must acknowledge the futility in that endeavor. 

Crusher:   
Captain, that one drug that they mentioned is stocked here in sufficient amounts as an anti-seizure drug. It would cost us nothing to prepare it...

Data:   
Captain, as you have noted in the past, I observe situations with unbiased objectivity. It is my belief that, if you sanction this, you could defend your decision to Starfleet by stating that you could not, as per the Prime Directive, interfere with a species' cultural practices.

Picard:   
[looking defeated]  
Is everyone so eager to give up on Ambassador Thog?

Obia:   
Piccard, you insist on judging the situation only according to your preconceived notions on euthanasia...would you react this way if someone close to you, a member of your crew, had the same request?

Picard:   
I would strive to honor them by respecting their wishes... but with life there are always possibilities! We know that medicine will continue to progress, but the finality of death extinguishes that hope. 

Thog:   
Picard, may your passion be an inspiration to my people that progresses us towards a better tomorrow, but the issue at hand is limited to the technology of today. I must be practical enough to accept that and hope that the future brings better options. 

Picard:  
I can't help but think that you abandon hope to early, what of your work on the peace treaty?

Data:  
I think it is worth noting at this time, Captain, that the peace treaty negotiated by Ambassador Thog and Dr. Obia between the Solos and Calrissians was built on respect for the Ambassadors' strength and cunning. If either one of them is seen as weakened, the tentative peace is not likely to last. 

Obia:  
I will be able to bring the summit of the two factions leaders to a close without Thog's support. I believe that her legacy of strength demands enough respect that the terms she negotiated will be honored, but not if that image is shattered. 

[SCENE CHANGE: time has also clearly passed, still in sickbay]

Thog:  
[surprised]  
Dr. Crusher; I wasn’t expecting any company.

Crusher:  
[nervous]  
Well, honestly Ambassador I’m not really here to be much company.

[she fidgets for a second, takes a deep breath, and decidedly reveals the Insta-kill]

Thog:  
[hesitantly]  
I was under the impression that your federation frowned upon this particular practice?

Crusher:  
[though the words themselves are ominous she says them gently as she administers the drug]  
I vowed to do no harm.

Thog:  
Thank-you.

[SCENE CHANGE: Picard’s Ready Room where Picard and Dr. Obia have clearly been in a lengthy and intense discussion.]

Picard:  
As much as it pains me to do so, I am afraid I must bring this mission to an untimely close Doctor.

Obia:  
I understand, Captain.

Picard:  
Out of deference to your culture, I acknowledge your right to proceed with Ambassador Thog’s...treatment as you see fit. However, if your plan is to continue to pursue euthanasia I will not allow you to do so on my ship.

Obia:  
I appreciate your candor, Captain Picard. I am sorry we could not come to a more reasonable compromise. I will then respectfully request that you help us to arrange for immediate transport to our nearest allies.

[there is a knock on the door]

Picard:  
[annoyed]  
We are in the middle of a private discussion!

Data:  
[muffled through the door]

I am sorry sir, but I’m afraid I must insist. The situation requires your attention.

Picard:  
Then Enter.  
[Data enters]  
What is it Mr. Data?

Data:  
Captain, Dr. Obia, I regret to inform you that Ambassador Thog has died.

Picard:  
[startled]  
What?! How did this happen?

Data:  
It would appear that the drug was self-administered, sir. It is not clear at this time how she managed this in her condition.

Picard:   
[turning to Obia]  
Doctor. I sympathize with your position concerning the matter at hand. But, all things considered, I ask you directly: Did you have anything to do with the Ambassador acquiring the Insta-kill?

Obia:  
[emotional]  
Captain, I have no knowledge of how the Ambassador could have gotten a hold of the drug, but as far as I am concerned my patient has taken the advice of her leading medical professional. I see no reason to discuss the matter further. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must ensure that my friends family be aware of the circumstances.

[There are a few moments wherein Picard and Obia consider one another -- Picard still suspicious, Obia clearly attempting to refrain from acting irrationally from grief.]

Picard:  
Yes, of course.

Obia:  
[takes the words as a dismissal and leaves]

Picard:  
[a beat]  
Mr. Data.

Data:  
Yes, sir.

Picard:  
I want to know how Ambassador Thog got ahold of that drug.

Data:  
Of course, sir.

[SCENE CHANGE: Data’s Quarters. Data is conducting the investigation Picard implied back in the Ready Room. After a few seconds he pauses, raises an eyebrow, and cocks his head to the side. He has found something that has surprised him.]

[SCENE CHANGE: Picard’s Ready Room. There is a knock on the door.]

Picard:  
Enter.

Data:  
[enters]  
Sir, I have been investigating the matter of Ambassador Thog’s death at your request.

Picard:  
And?

Data:  
I have no wish to be the cause of tension between you and Dr. Crusher. [a beat] However, in accordance with Starfleet protocol, I feel compelled to report the evidence I have found. 

Picard:   
What sort of evidence?

Data:   
I have here a copy of Dr. Crusher’s personal log on the date of Ambassador Thog’s demise.  
[hands over prop]

Picard:  
[does something technical with said prop to bring up personal log]

Crusher:  
[voiceover]  
 _Crusher personal log Stardate 46345.6. I suppose I should feel guilty for euthanizing Ambassador Thog, however I cannot muster any feelings of shame. I continue to believe that this was the best course of action for the Ambassador._

Picard:  
[a beat; considering the information]  
That will be all Mr. Data.

[SCENE CHANGE: In Crusher’s Office whatever that’s gonna look like. Picard enters, Crusher is sitting at her desk I guess.]

Picard:  
A moment of your time, Dr. Crusher.

Crusher:  
Of course. What do you need?  
[she knows]

Picard:   
[takes a seat]  
The circumstances that brought me here are considerably delicate, I believe you are aware of what I am referring to. 

Crusher:   
I don’t intend to stand here and trade ambiguous remarks Jean-Luc. The Ambassador was suffering.

Picard:   
Her fate was not yours alone to decide!

Crusher:  
You’re right. It was her own.

Picard:   
Why?

Crusher:  
When I became a doctor, I swore to do no harm. That is not just a declaration to keep a patient alive at any cost. It means that whatever treatment I prescribe cannot cause undue suffering. She would have died no matter what; it’s not as though I condone suicide. I felt as though leaving the Ambassador in the state she was in did more harm than good.

Picard:   
I see. [A beat] It is nobel that you would go to any lengths to treat your patients, but you must consider the possible ramifications of your actions.

Crusher:  
Jean-Luc, you fail to consider that my actions aren’t uncommon. There are many, in Starfleet, who would have done the same thing.

Picard:  
[a beat; sighs]  
I see.  
[stands]  
That will be all Dr. Crusher.

[FADE TO BLACK: OUTRO]


End file.
